New Attitudes
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Hotch teaches bad Reid how to be a good boy.


SORRY IF ANY MISTAKES !

Reid was starting to annoy him, snapping at everyone for no reason, raising his voice at his superiors and breaking the rules. This has to stop now! Looking out of his window he could see Reid shouting at Morgan, probably for no reason, Morgan started to shout back at him when Hotch got out his chair and closed the blinds. Slowly he opened the door; he stood in the door way of his office." Reid my office now" he spook in a tone of voice that told Reid to do as he's told, Reid followed orders stomping up to Hotch's office and throwing himself on the chair opposite the unit chiefs chair. Hotch locked the door then looked at the man who has IQ of 187 the genius of the team acting like a 5 year old who got to told he wasn't allowed an ice cream.

"Reid you have been acting like a child" Hotch shouted, it surprised Reid that it was turning him on hearing Hotch angry at him. "Look at you your not even sitting up straight" Hotch growled, Reid sat up straight, he could feel himself getting hard. "You look like a mess, very unprofessional." Reid pushed his hair out of his face, fixed his tie and done his top button." Reid you have been a very naughty" Hotch whispered, Reid leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees trying to hide his erection which was very hard and Hotch saying he was a very naughty just made it a whole lot worse. Hotch knew Reid was enjoying it he saw his erection and that's why he said he was very naughty to see if Reid was getting a hard on being submissive and you didn't need to be a profiler to see he was enjoying this.

Hotch was going to have some fun with Reid, he walked around to the edge of his desk "come here Reid" he spoke in a calming voice, pointing to edge of this oak desk. "err...Hotch i wo-" "NOW!" As Hotch shouted Reid jumped he stood up slowly trying to hide the tent in his pants but failed stood next to Hotch. He could feel his cheeks turn red, "take off your jeans" Hotch said calmly "Hotch i ummm..." Reid mumbled. "NOW!" 'WOW when did Hotch get so sexy, he was sexy before but a lot sexier now' Reid thought to himself as he kicked off his shoes and then slowly his jeans. Hotch was surprised by what he saw "wow no underwear Reid?" Hotch said with amusement in his voice, Reid just kept his eyes on the piece of paper crunched up on the floor. Hotch was surprised by how big Reid was, he was at least 8 and half inches. "Bend over" Hotch said with pure lust in his voice, this time Reid didn't say anything just bent over like a good boy would.

"Choose a number now" Hotch started to untie his tie, Reid's favourite the silk red one he stood behind Reid's bare arse and squeezed it not hard but not gentle Reid moaned then he remembered the question "6" he whispered and hoped Hotch heard, "every time I whip you with my tie you are go to count understand" Reid nodded, Hotch pulled his hair so Reid was pressed up against Hotch "YES" Reid whimpered "yes what?" "Yes I understand master" Hotch let go of Reid's hair. Reid fell forward his painfully hard cock rubbed against the wooden desk which created delicious friction which he really needed.

Reid felt the first whip "ONE" he shouted through his teeth.

Then a second but this one was harder and stung "TWO"

There was a short pause, he felt Hotch massage his sore arse. He smiled at the red marks he had created he loved to be in control.

Then slapped Reid's sore arse with his hand now "THREE" he sobbed quietly

Hotch couldn't wait any longer he left Reid at his desk and walked over to his chair and sat in it Reid just laid there bent over Hotch's desk, "take off your shirt and then suck my dick" Reid had only thought this would happen in his dreams. He did as he was told, toke off his shirt and got on his knees in front of his master and undone this slacks and got his hard cock and just stared at it "what's wrong Reid" Hotch broke the silence worrying if he had pushed Reid to far he was about to say sorry to Reid when Reid spoke up" oh sorry it's just your huge, bigger than me" Reid smiled as he licked the head of Hotch's cock then putting as much of Hotch's dick in mouth so he was teasing his gag reflex. Hotch moaned and knotted his fingers in Reid's hair, pulling his head up by his hair then pushing Reid back down, he heard Reid gag, and then pulled him up "I swear if you keep on pulling my hair and making me gag on your cock I'm going to cum" Reid Breathed, Hotch put his cock back in to Reid's mouth. "Suck" Reid did as he was told and sucked until he tasted Hotch's cum in his mouth. He swallowed every drop "Hotch I need to cum please" Reid pleaded, Hotch toke pity on Reid "stand up" Reid did as he was told happy that he was allowed to cum, Hotch put his dick back in his trousers and wrapped his soft hands around Reid's dick and Reid started to thrust into his hand. "YESS" Reid moaned. "FUCK HOTCH" he shouted as he came, his cum landed all over Hotch's hand. "Thanks" Reid whispered embarrassed, Reid finally put his jeans back on and his shoes he picked up his shoes when he stopped dead when he felt Hotch pressed against him, "turn around" Hotch whispered seductively into Reid's. Reid turned and was kissed soft by Hotch, and then it turned heated their tongues danced until there was a knock on the door. "Put your shirt on now" Hotch said quietly, Reid put his shirt on and unlocked the door and walked out. One day at work he will never forget.


End file.
